Only One
by Loony Black
Summary: You cannot untie what was made to be bound. After years away, Jaime and Cersei met again and discovered why they should had never been apart: they were one. Spoilers AFFC Jaime/Cersei, don't like, don't read it. Oneshot revised and edited!


It was hard to believe that she was Cersei. The clothes covering her pale body were so rough and mediocre that Jaime wondered how Cersei had the courage to step inside of them. His sister revealed her face under the hood and smiled.

He felt his belly flinch, as if he had been hit with joy and desperation at the same time. That feeling was becoming more frequent and it only got worse when the young woman threw herself into his arms, embracing his neck and kissing his face. When they saw each other for the first time after so many years Jaime couldn't quite believe how his sister became a stunning and charming woman.

"Jaime, help me. I need you. Father wants to keep me in King's Landing and wed you to that lackwit of Lysa Tully." Cersei trembled slightly when she stepped from her brother and faced him.

"You had told me already. But…" Jaime quickly silenced. He didn't knew what to say, didn't knew what to do. Never been clever as his father or cunning as his sister; he was a knight and that was all he truly knew how to be. Cersei's breasts touching his chest hardly helped his ability of thinking. He pushed her away carefully, disturbed.

"Join the King's Guard." She said at once, smiling. "You shall not need to wed Lysa or no other woman. You will be known as an honorable knight until your days are done." Cersei approached him slowly. "You shall have all the battles and glories you deserve, brother. And you will be near to me always."

Cersei stared at her twin brother's face. They had the same nose shape, the same cheekbones, barely the same lips and eyes. But Jaime's eyes had a hint of innocence that hers eyes had lost. He was a little fool, she knew, but she was smart. All he had to do was be strong and together, they could achieve whatever they wanted.

And Cersei wanted him. She wasn't able to be sure about if she wanted him for being one of the handsomest men of the Seven Kingdoms or for being a male version of herself. At childhood they had been just like sand and sea – always together, spinning around each other, tangled in a mess and unable to stay split. After years apart, as soon as she beheld him Cersei knew she was coming back to her place; simply knew that it was how things were supposed to be.

"You do have a point, Cersei. However…" Jaime said, serious and thoughtful. He stared at the door considering for a few minutes and when he realized, she was pressing herself on his chest again, breathing against his neck. "Sister, please…"

He stepped away from her again and turned away from her, sensing that to look at her was worse. He had that sensations before and he knew perfectly he shouldn't have them regarding his sister but what his mind considered impracticable his body faced as natural; and Jaime stood hung without knowing which one he should obey.

"Jaime..." Cersei unfastened her cloak and let it fell in the floor silently. "Don't step away from me." She worked her fingers skillfully to untie the little knots of her brown gown. "Don't turn your back to me." She untied the underskirt and let it slide onto the floor. "I need you." Finally, she got rid of her small-clothes and stood there, completely naked, floating over the pile of garments. "I want you."

Jaime swallowed dry closing his eyes briefly, not knowing that his sister was naked at his back – and yet, he felt his cock starting to stiff only from Cersei's whispers.

"I want you, Jaime." She whispered again standing still. "I want you in King's Landing with me, when I break my fast, when I do my last meal, in my life. Don't you wish that?" Jaime turned abruptly to answer and his eyes looked like eggs when he saw the beautiful nakedness of the young lady.

"Of course, I... I..." She watched his eyes travel by her round breasts, her womb, her sex parts, her thighs and felt like laughing when realized Jaime weren't breathing not even through his parted lips.

"Do you want me?" The woman asked softly, aware of her brother's dilemma but scornfully. It was supposed to be this way, since ever, of course he would say yes. _We cannot fight against what is previously determined and we were destined to become one,_ she thought smirking.

"Yes." Jaime answered, although not taking a single step, still staring with shock at his twin's body. It was strangely similar to his own; only had more curve at the hips, narrower shoulders, wonderfully white breasts and a thin coat of fair hair in the place of a cock. Cersei laughed as if she had heard his thought and he finally stared her in her eyes.

"Why, then take me."

Jaime didn't see himself crossing the space between them; the next thing he noticed was his lips colliding with his sister's. They fitted so perfectly as a sword in his hand, as if it were merely fate. Cersei moaned when the kiss was deepened and she held the golden curls that reached her brother's neck as fiercely as a lioness buries her teeth on her prey.

The knight's arms held her and soon his hands were everywhere, sliding, squeezing, holding the soft and delicate skin. He'd never felt such a good smell as Cersei's and it now permeated his nostrils as if it was poisoning his body and making his head spin. He'd never been with a woman so closely and never wanted it so much.

Both made their way till the bed, not willing to open eyes or break the kiss and they fell on the featherbed together, Cersei seated over Jaime. It didn't took long before she freed him of his own clothing and finally pressed her smooth breasts on his warm skin.

The contact made Jaime shudder and he broke the kiss to breathe, feeling so much heat that he wondered if he was feverish - in a certain way, he was. His lips ran to the fragrant neck of his sister while an almost imperceptible voice in the back of his mind said he shouldn't do that, it was wrong, a hideous act in the eyes of men and all gods, old and new.

"Jaime, my dear, I always wanted you, always, always, only you…" Cersei murmured between moans; the kisses, licks and bites of the young man were provoking her noise. "You were made for me and I was made for you, Jaime. We were one and we shall be one again, we have to, my brother, my sweet brother…"

Jaime shut her mouth by kissing it again and she stretched her arm in a movement almost catlike to touch his stiffness. He wanted her so badly that he wouldn't be shocked if the mere touch of her hand finished him too soon; for that, Jaime shove Cersei's hand away and drove his own to between of her legs, the lovely legs of his lover, his love. She was stunningly wet.

Cersei threw her hair backwards when she felt his fingers caress her; he was touching her carefully, apprehensive, not knowing exactly what to do but the lightness of his touch only got her more aroused, his fingertips making her tremble in expectation.

"I love you." Jaime said with his face between the woman's breasts. "I love you, more than fighting, more than jousting, more than anything I ever loved, Cersei." _It cannot be wrong,_ he thought, nothing wrong could seem so right. His tongue found a nipple and played with it until it got hard, just to then search for another; when it hardened too, Jaime bit it with few strength, not aware of why he was doing it. He wanted to devour Cersei, to fuck her, to merge with her. "I always did."

"I always did." Cersei echoed, moaning loudly, gripping Jaime's strong shoulders. "Jaime, I can stand no longer..." He stopped playing with the soft breasts and Cersei pulled him by the hair forcefully to look him in the eyes. "I want you. Now."

"You have me." He answered, slipping his hands to her rear while she held his cock by the base and pressed it against her wet opening. Struggling, he entered her just a few inches, watching her moan and grit her teeth, and stood still. "Does it hurt?"

"Yes. No... I don't know." She answered breathing deeply while her hips rocked slowly. "Some. But I want more." The words were shadows of a whisper, her forehead in Jaime's forehead and green eyes fixed upon green eyes. "I don't want to stop."

"We won't." Jaime nodded and although he was doing a monstrous effort to not push himself into her, he chose to give her the time she needed to keep with the act. The slight idea of continuing at the cost of hurting his sister made him less aroused; but he knew she wanted it too. Even if Cersei had not spoken of it, he would know by the subtle circles her hips did under his hands and her uneasy breath. Somehow, his body communicated with Cersei's as if it was always waiting for that moment.

Cersei lowered herself on his cock slowly, ruling the act with all her determination. She was going mad – literally mad, nearly incapable of thinking, being stopped only by the subtle pain from continuing in a wild way. A few minutes were necessary to allow desire to kill the pain of being stretched and then she finally could do what she wanted, sinking completely.

The feeling of being entirely inside her was almost too much to Jaime bear for some moments; he moaned, bit Cersei's lip, squeezed hard her thighs and thrust into her, all in the same time. The world vanished completely, leaving him only Cersei; breathless, hot, wet, absurdly gorgeous.

She pushed him against the mattress and remained on top, going up and down sinuously, scratching her brother's muscular chest and abdomen. Cersei's going mad and wanted, above anything, to make him go mad too. Her golden hair moved faster whilst she rode him and she couldn't leave Jaime's eyes, not even for a minute, not even if she wanted it.

"I am yours..." She said, smiling wickedly. "All the ways. Yours, so you can do anything you want to me." Cersei scratched him from neck to groin, ripping a surprised groan from Jaime. "_Mine._"

"Yours." Jaime agreed, squirming. His hands, calloused of holding swords, held her at the waist so they could thrust together in tandem, each thrust harder, deeper. She bit her own lip and moaned, moaned, moaned, nearly until scream, taking one of Jaime's hand and placing it over her breast.

"Jaime, Jaime, Jaime, Jaime..." Cersei repeated like a pray trying to keep her eyes open. "Jaime, oh, oh, Jaime..." Her eyes got shut despite her efforts and her head bent backwards in an impossible position. He could feel her nails bury in his skin painfully, which only made him thrust faster and faster while she rocked her hips. "Jaime, I... I am..."

"Mine." The young man completed playing with her nipple. Eyes closed too, he lost entirely the control of what he did, thrusting cluttered against Cersei, hearing her moans, feeling her scents. The sounds of "Jaime" soon became strangled cries while his sister crushed him in her thighs and lost control of her own body. Jaime opened his eyes a brief moment and the vision of Cersei shuddering was enough to finish him there, spilling his seed inside of her.

She fell over him exhausted, covered with a thin sweat and barely breathing. Jaime threw both arms over her back in a slouch embrace but no other part of his body would move, drowned in a heavenly haze. That was perfection. Made for each other, identical, complementary, ideal… One.

Jaime remembered all the time he spent forcefully apart from his sister and feared that it might happen again. She was always his best friend, closer than any boy, and knew what he thought and felt perhaps even better than himself; until their mother moved their bedchambers apart and tookcare that the two never stood alone again, maybe fearing for what just happened. Anyhow it was folly, for she should know that one small person cannot untie what was made to be bound.

The breathing of the young woman slowly became normal whilst she spread her hand over Jaime's skin sweetly, tracking the red welts she made herself with her claws. She was complete again, with none of the emptiness that crept out of shadows in her sleepless nights, reminding her that Jaime was no longer sharing her blankets. He should always do it. Even if she wed to another man, she could never give up her other half.

"Don't begone." She said tenderly, her head moving as Jaime's chest was filled and emptied with air. "Don't leave me again."

"I never left you, Cersei. It was not my fault. Truly, I don't know who or what held the blame, but I always wanted to be near to you." Jaime answered with a hint of sorrow, feeling sleep hit him in waves. "Could I come back, I would have avoided whatever we made to make our mother so terrified."

"Possibly we did again and went beyond tonight." Cersei laugh faintly. Both of them were nearly normal, only dozy, as if they had drank too much wine; she rolled to her side and laid properly in the featherbed, calling her brother to come closer. Jaime laid by her side observing her, touching her with the fingertips as if he wanted to know her better, despite the fact of finding her so familiar as his own body was.

"I wish we were Targaryens. At least we could wed in place of worrying with these bloody betrothals." He said, huffing with irritation. "If the dragons could wed within their own kin, why can't we?"

"Because we are lions." The reply came carrying some coldness. "We can frighten and kill, but we don't hold the ability of cook our enemies in their own towers. We are lions of Westeros whilst Targaryen were dragons of Valyria…. Our resemblance with them ends in the fair hair, Jaime."

Jaime hadn't an option but shut up to not cause an argument. He would wed Cersei even if he did not indeed wanted her – even if it was only to get her out of the duty of giving herself to an unknown lord with the power to do whatever he wanted with her. But if she was to marry Rhaegar as planned, he could remain close to her if he joined the King's Guard at King's Landing, that was much a truth.

"I must think about the King's Guard." Jaime spoke calmly, taking a little laugh out of Cersei.

"Think? You never think about anything before doing it." He looked at her uneasy. "For you go forward and do it. That is why you are such a great knight and such a brave and admired man. Whilst others sit, think and quit, you go and conquer your wish." Cersei finished smiling. "Nevertheless, there's no time for thinking. Your wedding should happen in a few moons."

"I shan't wed." Jaime said stubbornly, eyes shifting. "I don't crave any woman."

"Not even me?" The blonde lady feigned sadness and Jaime held her face.

"Don't be a fool. Except for you."

"Then stay with me forever. If father made his mind to wed you, there's not a thing you can do to avoid it, except taking the white cloak." Cersei kissed him again in his cheeks, eyelids, chin and ended in his lips, slipping her tongue to meet his. He had to be with her, he had to comprehend that apart they worth nothing, but together they could accomplish everything. She had plans for him and no man could ever take his role.

Jaime felt arousing coming back. _How can I want so much my own sister?, _he vaguely wondered, stroking Cersei's hair. He too felt he would die if they were apart again; Tywin should be more merciful to hang him then to wed him to another woman and sent him away from her one more time in their short lives.

Gently, Cersei drove her hand through her brother's abdomen touching him with a smoothness that only a women's hand could hold. Jaime sighed accidentally, sleepy, touching his lover's hip and legs idly, divided again – this time between sleep and lust.

However, the beautiful five-and-ten woman wasn't so willing to let him rest; maybe such years of desire were too much to be sated by some minutes of sex. Cersei watched Jaime's face, who laid close-eyed, breathing heavily and holding her more at each minute. Smiling more to herself than for him, she slid across the bed until touching the tip of his cock with her mouth.

Jaime left a moan escape, surprised, and looked at her almost with her very same eyes which he'd looked at her nakedness. She smiled and kept going; even thought not knowing precisely what to do, she imagined what she would enjoy if she were Jaime. Based by his hands in her hair and his lack of air it was working very well and she found comical the way he squirmed, as if he was upon a burning bed.

"Cersei, this is..." Jaime murmured incoherently ."Ah, you, what… Want…" Her mouth slid up and down, involving him in her tongue, stroking with her hands, perfectly coordinated. He, unlike her, became even more disordered. "Cersei, I will..."

Jaime complained when she put an end to everything and came up to kiss him, but didn't lose the chance to kiss her back hungrily and cup her breasts with both hands, using thumbs to play with her pink nipples. This time, Cersei was the one who squirmed and spoke something incomprehensible inside of the kiss. If they should be damned, at least they would burn in seven hells together.

His mouth drew a wet path through her earlobe, neck, collarbone and ended in her breasts. Jaime tried several different ways to tease her to discover which one would please her more and found, satisfied, that Cersei would clung to him stronger and push her hip against his when he flicked her nipple with the tip of tongue. She only got more restless, moving hands and legs and feet, moaning and sighing, and Jaime wanted to see how far could she go. He could tease her and enjoy her reactions all night long, if she allowed.

"Jaime!"Cersei protested after a long time. "Enough, I cannot…"

"Does it hurt?"

"No." She threw her head against the pillow, spreading the golden curls over the bed. "I want more."

The blond man couldn't hold back a cruel laugh before coming back to his task.

"You shall have more, sweet sister." Cersei was complaining when he touched her again in between her legs, stating her desire. He wasn't any more rough than before; but allowed his fingers to explore better Cersei's wetness and took his fingers to his own mouth to taste her. It didn't seemed as nothing he tasted before but it was, in its own form, delicious.

Cersei pulled Jaime's head back to her breasts at once and he broke into her with one finger carefully. She arched on the bed, languid, scratching his neck whilst her moved his hand slowly and touched her with his thumb. His cock was hard as rock and ached; the fever was returning.

Jaime added a second finger, not stopping a single moment of play with Cersei's nipples and she gasped, her chest going up and down, moving her body as a pale and golden snake.

"Jaime, I want..." He took no longer to remove his fingers from her warmness and lay over Cersei putting his cock in place. Both moaned together when her entered her entirely and she wrapped him using all the strength of her legs, ankles locked around his back. He found impossible to take his eyes off Cersei's expression of delight.

"Look at me." He asked low, making her open her eyes; eyes of pure wildfire. Jaime could only thrust harder and muffled her sounds with his own lips. She scratched his back merciless again, moving her hip under his, closing and opening her eyes.

"I love you." Cersei moaned, struggling to keep words coherent. The mattress knocked in the wall following the rhythm of his thrusts but no one paid attention. She squeezed him more in every way she could. "I love you, Jaime, I love you more… Than…"

"More than everything." Jaime replied, holding one of Cersei's hand and pinning it to the featherbed while he interlaced their fingers. "Fuck, I love you more than everything, everything."

The bedchamber grew unbearably hot but none of them wished to stop. They could not stop, there was no road to come back. Only forward, forward, _more, more, more,_ Cersei repeated, her voice echoing in the bedchamber as sweet as a harp, _harder, faster, deeper, more, Jaime, Cersei, Jaime, Cersei, yes, Cersei, yes, gods, yes, yes, yes…_

Long minutes after reaching the end Jaime tried to roll to the side but Cersei locked him with arms and legs heavy like iron, kissing him almost sweetly. When he looked at her he saw she was grinning openly, eyes barely open and hair tangled around her face. _She_ was his everything.

"Don't begone. I want you here, over me."

"I'm too heavy for you." Jaime said and watched her laugh.

"I want your weight. I love every single thing about you, brother."

"Every single thing about me is just the same as every single thing about you." Jaime resigned and left his body fall over his sister's warm and delicate skin. Relaxed and happy, they dove in a deep silence, welcoming as a fur blanket.

"I'm so happy." Cersei broke the silence with her weak words. Jaime looked her idly but stood in his elbows and touched her face when he realized that his sister had tears in her eyes.

"What is the matter?" Murmured and she turned her face, giggling.

"I said it. I'm happy." Jaime kissed her neck, saying tender words, but when he stared her again Cersei wasn't smiling no longer and sobbed slightly.

"I trust you, but this is not a demonstration of happiness." He argued concerned, her sobs getting worse. Jaime suddenly felt like he was suffocating. "Cersei, what happened? Share it with me, if it please you. Have I failed you? Somebody else have?"

Cersei stared her brother through the tears. Jaime was blurred but she could still see the despair twisting his handsome face. If it was true that he loved her as he claimed, he had to help her, had to understand. She needed him, wanted him, loved him. She was him. _One soul split in two bodies._

"I love you, Jaime. I don't want to stay here without you, I cannot do it, you complete me. It is the first time in so many moons I feel such joy as I feel now, with you." Cersei spoke in her weep and he wiped her tears. "Don't begone. Stay with me, please, stay in King's Landing and live near to me. I don't want to live without you again."

"Don't be so sad, don't weep. I love you, Cersei. Do not doubt it never." Jaime replied, kissing her salty face. "I don't wish to begone, I swear for the Seven! I don't…"

"Then, don't." She pressed her lips in a thin line, as if agony took her only for thinking about that. "Don't begone never again, don't wed Lysa, don't go away. Join the King's Guard and stay with me forever, Jaime."

He swallowed, uneasy. _She needs me and more, she wants me_. Jaime felt his head spin in a mixture of sleep, exhaustion, desire and angst. Cersei, still weeping, held him so tightly that he lost his breath for a few moments.

"I love you." He repeated softly against his sister's lips. She only wept and Jaime felt his heart tearing itself in his chest. "I beg you, don't weep, Cersei."

"We are one, Jaime, can't you see? I rather die than live cut in half again." She said between sobs, her fingers holding his neck.

"Don't you say such a folly." His answer was serious. The woman's chin was shaking for the sobs and he kissed it, green eyes standing in green eyes, seeing everything. "Cersei… We could wed."

She turned her eyes from his and shook her head negatively, suddenly serious and dreary. Cersei moved her body as to say she wanted to get out from under his and when Jaime let her go, she slipped away from him and curled like a baby without staring him again.

"It is not a possibility, Jaime. We are not Targaryens, we don't own this right, we would win the hate and scorn from every one in the kingdom, noble or lowborn." Cersei stated holding back tears. If crying a river would convince Jaime to stay, then she would oblige. She allowed her brother to come closer and touch her face but didn't moved from her spot.

"We might leave, leave the court, leave Westeros and live as unknown people anywhere else. Yes, we might." Jaime said when Cersei glanced at him with despite.

"And live as fugitives, outlaws? Live from what, with no Lannister gold to support us? Fear that in every alley a known face may appear and attack us? No, Jaime, it is not my wish. It is not what I imagined for none of us." She silenced, holding herself strongly, as is she were completely alone. With a longest blink, tears started to run from the corner of her eyes.

Jaime caught the tears with his thumbs, feeling his stomach flinch. It wasn't how it was supposed to be. He ought to make her happy, protect her, honor her, love her. He loved her most than everything, didn't he? The man held her, letting Cersei nest her head in his chest and weep again. He couldn't leave her alone again and hated the idea of straying from her and wed any other lady. _I rather to be hanged._ He felt his own eyes burn, his head aching insistently, before giving her a definitive answer.

"Cersei… I shall stay."


End file.
